Animal I Have Become
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: When her Grams died Bonnie stayed away from Mystic Falls and refused to accept the lifestyle that had gotten her Grams killed. Seven years later and she's living a normal life in Toronto that's about to ripped away from her with one little bite.


Bonnie Bennett slumped against the wall in the lobby of her apartment building. She felt boneless, weak. She could barely stand on her own two feet without feeling like she was about to topple over. Her head was hazy and her vision blurry. She didn't know what was happening to her. She'd been like this ever since that freak bit her in the hotel across from the building.

She knew she shouldn't have gone on that date with him. Both Matt and Caroline told her so, told her it wasn't a good idea to go on a date with some stranger she met at a bar once after a rather stressful day at work but she had gone anyway because he had seemed nice enough and it had been a while since she'd been out on a date. Between her work and Matt trying to scare away any potential romance, -"I'm just looking out for you, Bon," he would claim and to be honest she loved him for it- Bonnie was seriously lacking in the love department.

The night had ended on a rather strange and creepy turn of events. The evening had been going well; well enough that Bonnie had agreed to go back to his hotel with him after dinner. She found him attractive and was having a good time. He told her he was in town on business so she figured what the hell and agreed.

That turned out to be a mistake.

The freak had bitten her.

Thank God she only lived across the street from the hotel so she didn't have far to run to get the hell out of there. To top it all off though, it had been pouring down with rain outside so now she was soaked from head to toe.

Bonnie could barely keep her eyes open but out of familiarity her hand found the elevator button and kept pressing it, silently pleading for the damned thing to hurry up so she could get to the apartment she shared with Matt before she passed out in the lobby.

She pushed some of her shoulder length wet hair away from her face and pulled her coat tighter to her, mostly from the chill she was now struck with but also to hide the bite mark that now stung like hell on her neck.

She must have looked like absolute shit right now.

Bonnie looked up to see what floor the elevator was being held up on and squinted at the neon red number that nearly blinded her. She winced and looked back down at the ground. She just wanted to get back to her apartment and take a shower to wash away the cold rain water and blood that she was stained with.

She felt someone stand next to her and heard a gentle ringing in her ears then flinched when a hand touched her shoulder. Bonnie whipped her head around far too quickly and caught a glimpse of long blonde hair. Bonnie had seen her around a few times, they lived in the same complex, exchanged smiles and pleasantries when they crossed paths in the elevator but other than that, she didn't really know her.

"Sorry, what?" Bonnie managed to get out when she realised that the blonde had said something to her.

"I asked if you were alright," she repeated slowly, concerned eyes moving over Bonnie's form.

Bonnie nodded and forced a smile. "Just tired."

"Were you bitten by something?" she asked, eyeing the dirty red mark on her neck.

Bonnie pulled her coat tighter and moved her hair to cover the bite. "A date getting a little rough," she tried to laugh but couldn't muster the energy. She was getting weaker and couldn't understand why.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator finally dinged and the doors opened. She pushed herself off the wall but fell back against it. She vaguely felt someone grab her and hold her upright but she soon blacked out.

xxx

Elena Michaels let out a curse as she held up the girl she had seen around a few times. From the moment she laid her blue eyes on her, Elena knew she had been bitten. She could also smell the blood even if she couldn't quite see the bite mark.

Thankfully there weren't many people around this time of night so Elena carried her to one of the couches in the lobby then pulled out her phone.

She knew what she should have done was called home and spoken to Jeremy but she couldn't do that. She knew she shouldn't have gambled a girl's life on the off chance she would have to speak to Clay or worse, have to go home.

Instead she dialled Logan's number.

A woman surviving the bite was rare, some shit about their bodies not being equipped to handle the transformation but Elena had beaten those odds and she would help this girl survive it too. Elena had Jeremy talk her through it and Elena could do the same for her.

Logan picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" his familiar and comforting voice sounded.

"Hey, I'm going to need you to come by my place with your car," she said and kept on the lookout for people approaching while also keeping an eye on the passed out girl.

"Why, what's up?" he asked, his tone changing to one of concern.

"A girl in my complex got bitten," was all she told him and thankfully that was enough for Logan to tell her that he was on his way.

Elena let out a deep breath when she hung up and slid her phone back in her jacket pocket. She sat down on the small table between the couches. She felt sympathetic, of course she did. She knew what this girl was about to go through and there was no guarantee that she would make it through.

Elena had seen her around and she seemed like a nice enough girl but to Elena, no girl no matter how nice or bitchy, should have to go through this.

She still remembered her first change like it was yesterday, it was so clear in her memory. The pain was like nothing else she had experienced and if it weren't for Jeremy talking her through it, she would probably be dead.

Calling Jeremy would have been the better option, have him handle this but part of her knew that Jeremy really only tried and accepted because it was Clay that bit her. He may not be so tolerant of this, someone with no connection to the pack being bitten by an unknown mutt.

Elena would handle this herself and if she survived the change, she would call home and let them know. Jeremy wouldn't turn her away; another female werewolf would be too valuable to leave to her own devices, not to mention all the other mutts would try to go after her like they had done to Elena.

Female werewolves were coveted.

Elena could hear the roar of Logan's car approaching and eventually saw his red car pull up outside the building. He got out and raced inside the lobby and straight to Elena who was already standing.

Logan let out a string of curses when he saw the girl lying there but wasted no time in lifting her in his arms and they headed back to Logan's car, Logan gently placing her in the back seat.

"What the hell happened?" he questioned as soon as he pulled out of the apartment complex and got on the road. "And where the hell are we going to take her?"

"I don't know," she answered both questions at once. "I got home and she was there, I smelt blood and how she was acting was familiar. I don't know who she was bitten by, the rain washed away whatever scent she had on her."

"Great," Logan muttered. "So now we have a rogue mutt hanging around Toronto? Just what we need."

"What about where we go running? That shack?" Elena suggested, trying to think of safe places for her to go through her Change.

Logan shook his head. "Way too small."

"I Changed in a change smaller, Logan," she retorted.

"A cage built to withstand werewolves," he said. "She'll tear that shack apart. If she even manages to make it, even then it's still too public."

"Do you know any abandoned factories nearby, maybe one with a boiler room we can put her in?"

Logan went silent as he thought through possible locations suitable for a first Change. "A bit out of the city, there's a warehouse that's been empty for a few years. I don't know about boiler room but it's off the beaten path, should be okay."

Elena nodded and leant back in the seat, relaxing just a little bit knowing that there is somewhere safe for her to Change that wasn't a cage. It was terrifying for Elena to wake up in a cage and while an abandoned warehouse probably wasn't any better, it was better than being trapped by metal bars thinking you've been drugged.

"Have you rang Jeremy?" Logan asked her just as Elena knew he would.

She shook her head and looked to the back seat to check on her. She was still passed out, the easiest part of the Change.

"Elena," Logan chided and Elena rolled her eyes at his tone.

"Don't 'Elena' me, Logan," she responded.

"An innocent got bitten by a mutt and you didn't think to call our Alpha to let him know that there is a mutt in the city?"

"If she makes it, I'll call him and let him know. If she doesn't, then it's not his concern."

"There is still a mutt in the city, Elena, and who knows what he's here for. Jeremy needs to know that."

Elena gave a heavy sigh. "And I will tell him, but I want to focus on her right now and try my hardest to get her through it alive."

Logan stopped at a red light and looked over at Elena. "And if she does make it she'll have to go to Stonehaven. It'll be the best chance she'll have at controlling it and safety. You should know better than anyone that it's not easy being the only female werewolf."

"Do you think Jeremy will take her in?"

Logan took off when the light finally turned green. "Of course he will. He took me in and I was raised by a human and my father was a mutt."

"But you're a hereditary wolf," Elena countered. "And let's face it, the only reason he kept me long enough to help me was for Clay."

"Jeremy is not going to turn away a female werewolf; he'll understand the danger that will put her in with the mutts. But you need to call him."

"I will," she promised her best friend. "But not until she gets through this," she added and casted another look to the back seat.

"You think she'll make it through?" Logan questioned her.

Elena nodded. She saw fight in the other girl's eyes. Elena knew she could make it through this and she'd be there to help her.

xxx

_Bonnie moaned loudly and raked her nails down his back, leaving angry red streaks in their wake but that only seemed to encourage him more as he deepened his thrusts, causing Bonnie to throw her head back against the pillows in ecstasy. _

_It had been far too long since she felt so damn good._

_Her legs tightened around his waist and she felt his lips trail along her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat when he gently nipped the skin between her neck and shoulder._

_She let out another moan when he bit down again, this time a little harder but not hard enough to really hurt or break the skin just enough to push her closer._

_He groaned when she tightened around him and his back arched slightly and he let out a grunt that almost sounded like he was in some sort of pain but he didn't stop so she brushed it off until he bit down on her neck again, much harder and less pleasurable than last time._

_She heard him let out another grunt again and he rolled off her, neither of them finishing but in that moment she didn't care about that, all she cared about was the blood the was seeping from the wound on her neck._

_Flashes of her life back in Mystic Falls all those years ago ran through her mind, more specifically when Damon Salvatore had nearly ripped her throat out and left her to bleed out which she would have had it not been for Stefan._

_Bonnie said nothing and wasted no time in collecting her clothes that were scattered around his hotel room._

"_Wait," he grunted out and she quickly headed towards the door but she bolted as soon as she slammed the door behind her and never looked back._

Her eye lids were heavy, it was almost impossible to open them but she finally managed. When she did, an opened bottle of water was placed in front of her face. Bonnie's throat felt bone dry so she nearly snatched the bottle and drank most of it.

"What's happening?" she choked out when the blonde woman from the lobby earlier came into Bonnie's blurry view. "Where am I?"

"What do you remember?" her soft voice asked.

Bonnie closed her eyes again and thought back to the last thing she remembered, waiting for the elevator after fleeing from her devastating date.

Bonnie licked her dry and chapped lips and the other girl helped her take another sip from the water bottle. "I remember being in the lobby," her voice was still hoarse and she tried to sit up with the aid of the blonde. "You were there."

"What about before that?" she asked. "What bit you? Was it a dog?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know him, I had only met him once before," she said. "Stupid," she cursed herself. She should have listened to Matt and Caroline. She looked up at the blonde, "what's happening to me? Why does everything hurt?"

She felt like she just got hit by a semi-trailer as well as feeling hot yet cold at the same time.

"You were bitten by a werewolf," she said slowly, carefully.

"A werewolf?" she gaped but didn't completely disbelieve what she was told.

Someone else slowly stepped forward, a man. He had short, dark hair and his skin was a similar shade to her own. "The wolf who bit you would have been mid-transformation but the venom still works the same," he explained and gave her a gentle smile. "I'm Logan and this is Elena," he introduced the both of them.

"Bonnie," was all she could get out before a pain unlike any other had taken over.

"Bonnie," she could faintly hear Elena's voice. "I'm going to do everything I can to help you through this but you have got to listen to me, okay?"

Bonnie nodded.

"I got this, Logan. Wait outside," Elena said to him.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and motioned for him to leave. When she heard the warehouse door shut she then turned to Bonnie.

"This is the Change taking over you, you're going to turn into a wolf, okay?" she took a few steps back to give Bonnie some room. "Don't fight it, let it happen. If you fight it, it will rip you apart."

Bonnie rolled over to her hands and knees and for some reason thought it would be best to strip her clothes off. She tried to listen to Elena's voice, telling her not to fight it and she tried her best to flow with what was happening.

She looked down at her hands, both wide on the cold concrete floor. Her nails began to sharpen to claws and hair began to sprout from her hands and arms. There was a pain in her mouth like her teeth were being pulled out and replaced.

She screamed so loudly it echoed around the empty warehouse when her back arched with a sickening crunch.

"That's it," Elena encouraged her and took a few more steps back to give her more space but also for her own safety when Bonnie Changed into her wolf. "Not much longer, Bonnie, you're nearly there."

Elena silently urged her on when her face began to take form of her wolf and a few more minutes and screams later, it was done and before her stood a beautiful black wolf with green eyes.

xxx

"I can't believe it," Logan stuttered as he stood with Elena in the middle of the warehouse, both of them watching Bonnie's wolf explore what was around.

Elena wasn't sure what would happen once Bonnie completed the Change, whether she would attack and try to run but she hadn't done either. Elena suggested that they take her running outside but Logan didn't think it was a good idea in an area unfamiliar to them and even at Cherry Beach where the two of them run wouldn't be a good idea.

"You need to contact Jeremy," Logan told her and she ran a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"I know," she muttered. "I don't want to go back, Logan, I can't. Not yet."

She had built a life here in Toronto for herself and she didn't want to put that at risk by seeing Clay or any of the pack so soon after leaving them to make it on her own.

"What if I took her to Stonehaven?" Logan offered and Elena looked at him. "I'll explain everything to Jeremy but it's not really fair to leave her with people she doesn't know, even if that's the safest place for her."

"We'll need to get her there as soon as possible, she has no idea how to control this and that makes her a liability," he added and Elena nodded in agreement.

"Get her back to my place when she changes back and we'll explain most things to her. Tell her that Stonehaven is the safest place for her to be right now."

Logan let out a chuckle that made Elena arch a brow at him.

"Just never thought I'd hear you say going to Stonehaven is for the best."

xxx

Bonnie changed back nearly two hours later and she was absolutely shattered and emotionally and physically drained. Elena had helped her get redressed and Logan helped her to the car with a promise that they would explain everything once they got to Elena's place and Bonnie could freshen up.

"The next time you Change, you'll actually get to go on a run," Logan promised with a smile when he placed a cup of tea in front of her after they got to Elena's apartment. "That's the best part of being a wolf."

Bonnie replied with a smile, too tired to say anything. It had really taken a lot out of her and it hasn't really hit yet. It still felt so surreal to her, like a dream.

Elena seemed to know how she was feelings. "You'll feel this way for a while but you will adjust and learn to live with your wolf and realise you are both one and the same."

"So I can control my wolf?"

Elena nodded. "It's not like in TV shows or books where the wolf takes over completely like it's a separate being. You still have control and you can Change whenever you like."

"Just not in public," Logan quickly added. "We take the risk of exposure really serious. It's punishable by death for both the werewolf and the human exposed."

Elena draped a blanket around Bonnie's shoulders and sat down next to her on the couch. "I know you have a roommate and you two seem pretty close," she started and Bonnie nodded.

"He's been my best friend since childhood," she said and Elena gave her a small smile.

"I know this will be hard for you to do and I understand but you can never tell him what you are, like Logan said, you can both be killed."

Bonnie frowned. "Matt would never do anything to hurt me, he would never tell anyone." She couldn't imagine keeping such a secret from Matt, not after all they had been through, not after all he had been through in Mystic Falls after she had left.

"_Matt, you need to get out of there. You're going to get seriously hurt or worse if you stay there any longer," Bonnie pleaded with her best friend over the phone._

"_I can't leave them to deal with this on their own, Bon," he responded and Bonnie flinched at his words._

_She knew he didn't mean that she had abandoned them all, but it felt like it. She felt like it. But after the death of her Grams everything changed. She returned to Mystic Falls and came face to face with an out of control Stefan and realised that she wanted nothing to do with that lifestyle._

_She didn't want to be surrounded by death and monsters, she just wanted a normal life. She felt horrible for leaving her friends and turning her back on what she was meant to be but it didn't matter._

_Elena turned her back on her after that, not that Bonnie could really blame her but after a while Bonnie didn't care. She still kept in contact with Caroline, Matt and Tyler and they kept her in the loop with what was happening. When things seemed to go to hell back in Mystic Falls, that was when Bonnie began to regret her decision but she couldn't help them anyway. After a while her powers had completely vanished and she wanted it to stay that way._

"_They will be fine without you, Matt," Bonnie tried to tell him. "And you can stop having to deal with Damon putting you in all sorts of danger." Matt was quiet on the other line. "Matt, none of that crap going on has to do with you, you can leave and never look back and actually have a life."_

"_And leave them all to deal with it?"_

"_It's their fault they're in it in the first place, Matt."_

_Over time Bonnie stopped feeling sorry for leaving Elena and started feeling angry at her to eventually feeling nothing at all about her. She was gone the moment the Salvatore's walked into her life. Bonnie wasn't going to waste away, too. She knew she was better than that._

"_Matt, you deserve to have a life. Don't let some blind loyalty to someone who doesn't feel the same ruin your chances at a normal life."_

Eventually Matt left Mystic Falls. He graduated and finally gave into Bonnie's wishes to come live with him in Toronto, far away from the supernatural bullshit that tainted Mystic Falls. The offer extended to Caroline and Tyler, too but those two seemed happy with their life in Mystic Falls after Katherine Pierce had finally been killed and Caroline had gone off to college with Tyler in tow.

Matt started bartending in Toronto and eventually saved up enough money to open up his own bar that was thriving and Bonnie couldn't be happier for him.

"I can't hide something like this from him," Bonnie sighed. "He's going to know something is different with me."

Matt could read her like no other that way.

Logan and Elena exchanged looks before Logan looked to Bonnie. "You need to learn how to control this, Bonnie, and there is no way you can do that here. The city is no place for a new wolf, trust me, staying here you are asking for trouble."

Bonnie furrowed her brow and looked at the two of them. "So where am I supposed to go?"

Elena took over. "Logan and I are part of a pack. Our home is a town called Bear Valley. Logan and I are here because we just wanted to get out for a bit, after being and living with the pack for years it can get frustrating. But you will have to go there and meet Jeremy, our Alpha."

"He will help you with this, better than anyone else could," Logan added. "Stonehaven is the best place for you."

"Stonehaven?" Bonnie questioned.

"Our home."

"Your house has a name?"

Elena cracked a smile. "It sounds pretentious but there really is no place like it."

"Then why did you leave?"

Elena went quiet and Bonnie released she hit a sore topic for the blonde wolf, she muttered a quick apology but Elena shook it off.

"It's fine. I wanted to try and make it on my own but there is also someone there who I'm not exactly on good terms with."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

"There is a lot that you need to know and a lot of history to understand, Bonnie," Logan steering the conversation back on track. "You'll learn it all at Stonehaven but it's best that we tell you a bit about it now."

"First thing being that you are the second female werewolf," Elena said with a tiny smile. "Kind of nice not being the only female wolf now."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Are you serious? How is that possible?"

"The werewolf population is already pretty small. I wouldn't say there are more than forty of us out there and for some reason the wolf gene is only passed on to boys and typically women who are bitten don't usually survive the change with the exception of Elena and now you."

"That's insane," Bonnie gaped.

"We're also divided," Elena said. "There is the pack then there are the mutts. We police the mutts basically, keep them in line and they hate it."

"The mutts are different from the pack; most of them hunt and kill humans. The pack doesn't do that, we can live among humans peacefully as long as they don't know what we are," Logan jumped in.

"Then they have to kill them," Bonnie added what Logan left unsaid.

"It sucks because I know there are humans we can trust with our secret but we can't break pack law," Elena said with a small smile. "We can't go against our Alpha otherwise we become mutts too."

"So I take it I was bitten by a mutt," Bonnie looked between Elena and Logan.

"We'd say so. Definitely wasn't a member of the pack or one of our allies," Logan said, "and mutts are the only ones who'd bite a human for fun."

Bonnie groaned and rubbed her temples, she had a splitting headache unsurprisingly after what had just happened and what she was hearing.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder when she shook her head. "I know this is way too much to take in but we do need to get you to Stonehaven as quick as possible."

"How am I going to explain that to Matt or to my work?"

"You can tell Matt that you're travelling for work and take some sick leave from work or something," Logan suggested.

Bonnie scoffed. "My work doesn't really require travelling."

"You're a nurse, right?" Elena asked and Bonnie nodded. "Tell Matt that they need you in New York State for a while."

Bonnie sighed and put her head in her hands. "I hate having to lie to him. I just wish I could tell him."

"We all have people we wish we could tell, Bonnie, people who we trust and know would keep our secret but we can't go against Pack law," Logan said with a sympathetic frown.

"I can help you pack if you want," Elena offered and Bonnie accepted with a nod and the two girls got up.

"I'll call Jeremy and let him know I'll be coming up," Logan said and Elena gave him a thankful smile for not pushing her to return to Stonehaven even when she basically claimed responsibility of Bonnie.

Elena accompanied Bonnie to her apartment which was two floors down from Elena's.

"I think Matt is still at work," she said when they walked into the apartment.

"Might make it a bit easier," Elena replied. "Leave him a note then call him when you get to Stonehaven."

"Will I even be able to talk to Matt while I'm there?" Bonnie asked as they entered Bonnie's room.

"Of course you will. Jeremy would rather you speak to him often than not at all. It gives them no reason to worry if you keep regular contact because that means no chance of humans wondering onto wolf territory," she explained and sat down on Bonnie's bed while Bonnie grabbed a suitcase from her wardrobe and placed it next to Elena on the bed.

The two made idle chit chat while Bonnie went about packing what she thought she'd need at a place she'd never been before but Elena helped out with giving her little tid bits about the town and Stonehaven.

"Do you feel okay?" Elena asked her when Bonnie zipped up the suitcase.

She gave a small nod. "I think so. Exhausted though and really hungry."

Elena laughed. "That's not going to change. Your appetite is changing; you're going to need a lot more food to fill up now. It's hard to keep up appearance out here, getting weird looks when you're on your third Big Mac. As for the exhausted bit, you'll be like that for a while until your body begins to adjust to the change. It still hurts changing, but nothing like that first one."

"Still feels so surreal," Bonnie sighed.

"You've taken it better than I did. Even after I changed I refused to believe what was happening. I just turned into a wolf and still refused to accept it," Elena told her. "It took almost a year for me to accept was I had become and even now I still try to run from it."

"Is it really that bad?"

Elena was silent for a few seconds before she finally replied. "It can be. Hopefully it'll be better for you, though."

xxx

The two girls went back to Elena's apartment after Bonnie was all packed and had left a note for Matt on the fridge explaining that the hospital had needed her as soon as possible in New York State and she would give him a ring as soon as she got there.

She'd have to call in work with some bogus excuse, too which probably wouldn't go down well. It was her first year as a qualified nurse and she'd only been at the hospital for a few months. That should have upset her considering how hard she had worked and studied to get there but what good would she be to the people if she changed into a wolf in front of them.

Logan had cooked a massive breakfast for them when they got back up and looking at it all, Bonnie thought there was no way she could eat that much but she did and more, more than she would usually eat in a full day.

"You weren't kidding about the appetite change," Bonnie smiled at Elena after she had finished eating.

"Just a warning about Stonehaven, though," Logan said and took a sip of coffee. "Jeremy is a terrible cook."

Elena laughed but agreed with Logan. "Wait until Antonio shows up, though," she said with a grin. "He fills the kitchen with food that's actually edible."

"Antonio is Jeremy's best friend and also park of the pack," Logan said to Bonnie. "As is his son, Nick, then there is me, Elena, Clay and Peter."

"Sounds like a lot of testosterone to put up with," Bonnie commented.

"You have no idea. They're great, though" Elena smiled. "Annoying, but great."

xxx

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" Bonnie asked Elena while Logan loaded her bags in the trunk of his car.

Even though Bonnie had only known Elena for a few hours, she'd grown rather attached to the other wolf, probably because of what she had done for her and how much she helped with her Change.

Elena gave her a sad smile and Bonnie pulled her into a hug, something that surprised the other woman but nonetheless, Elena returned the friendly gesture.

"Thank you," Bonnie said sincerely before the two parted. "I have no idea what would have happened if you hadn't been there. I'd probably be dead."

"No need to thank me," Elena replied. "I believe you would have gotten through it even if I wasn't there."

"Ready?" Logan asked Bonnie when he joined her and Elena around the front of the car.

Bonnie nodded and looked back to Elena. "You'll call, right?"

Elena smiled. "Of course. Just be safe, and listen to Jeremy. He'll help you."

Bonnie got into the car while Elena and Logan shared a few words and a hug then she was joined by Logan who gave her one of his infectious smiles.

"Long drive ahead. Music preferences?"

Logan had explained to her that usually he would have booked some flights but given she was newly turned and hadn't yet learnt how to control her changes, being thirty thousand feet in the air in a confined space surrounded by humans wouldn't have been the best idea and thank God for it because about half way to Bear Valley she had started to Change.

Thankfully they were in the middle of nowhere with a lot of woodland around but Logan thought it'd be for the best if he change too, make it easier to keep her in check if she wondered too far or lost control.

Logan had hunted down a rabbit for her that she initially turned her nose up at, disgusted at the thought of eating a rabbit but after ripping into his own, the aroma was far too tantalising for Bonnie to pass up.

Should she be grossed out by that?

When they turned back, Logan assured her that she shouldn't. They were animals and they eat like animals. Not like a wolf could go through a drive through of the closest fast food joint and order a burger.

He had taken her for a long run, too, to tire her out she assumed and it worked. When she finally changed back she had the familiar feeling of fatigue and exhaustion like last time.

She slept most of the way to Stonehaven, only waking when Logan drove past the welcome sign of Bear Valley.

Bear Valley kind of reminded her of Mystic Falls in the sense of smallness and community. In Mystic Falls everyone knew everyone and everyone's business and it was really annoying. That's why Bonnie fell in love with the city; people were less nosy and less interested in other people's business.

Logan told her that the people here were tight knit and weren't particularly fond of Jeremy or the others that lived or visited Stonehaven, he even told her some of the rumours the town people spread about them.

"Satanic cult?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Yup," Logan rolled his eyes at the townspeople and their obvious inability to understand that some people just want to keep to themselves.

"So how many people live at Stonehaven?"

"Technically it's just home to the pack but we all come and go, aside from Jeremy and Clay, but others come from time to time."

"I thought there was just the pack and the mutts," Bonnie said.

"There are wolves who aren't in the pack so to speak but they have allied themselves with us," Logan explained. "If we need them, they'll come. Mutts are usually just violent killers."

"They sound charming," Bonnie muttered sarcastically.

Soon enough Logan turned into a stretch of road that seemed to lead into the forest and then a house (or mansion? Bonnie didn't know what to call it) came into view. SH was on the pillars at the front gates.

Stonehaven.

"It's beautiful," Bonnie commented as she looked around, not just as the house but the surroundings.

Logan parked his car off to the side and shut off the engine. "You ready?" he asked her.

"Not really, but I don't think I have a choice," she answered and followed his lead by getting out of the car.

"You don't have to be nervous," he said and put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Bonnie wanted to believe him but right now, being here everything was beginning to drawn on her and she felt like she was beginning to drown. She felt sick and her heart was thumping so loud and hard in her chest she thought it was going to explode.

Logan didn't bother knocking, just walked on in and motioned for Bonnie to do the same.

"Jeremy!" Logan called out a little too loud that Bonnie winced as the sound pierced her ears. He smiled an apology.

"In here," a male voice sounded from the room next to the foyer.

Logan placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the room. "I said Jeremy, not Clay," Logan rolled his eyes when he walked further into the room that had two men sitting in it. One was in an armchair by the fire place while the other was sprawled on the couch reading.

Both stood up, alert, when they caught sight of her.

"Logan," the older of the two –who Bonnie assumed was Jeremy-, spoke warningly to Logan next to her.

"Jeremy, it's fine," Logan said with an easy going smile. "She's one of us."

XXX

**I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to so I did and it only took me a day to write it and was fun to write.**

**So, my new crossover fic! Bonnie has been moved to the world of Bitten and is now a werewolf. I'll probably mix a few different elements from both the book and show Bitten as there are certain things I like with both. This is also set 6 months before the events of the show, Bonnie's 24, she came back to Mystic Falls but left after 1x19.**

**Matt will pretty much be the only other TVD character in this with mentions of others and maybe some appearance but no plans as of yet.**

**This will eventually be romance but for the next few chapters it's mostly going to be Bonnie learning how to be a wolf so lots of Clay/Bonnie/Jeremy interactions. If you follow me on tumblr you may already know who I'll pair her with. I'm keeping him out of the character thing to surprise!**

**Any mistakes in this are all mine and I apologise for them, it only took a few hours to write and I couldn't be bothered to go through it and I hope you enjoyed the start of this and please leave a review of what you think!**

**Next chapter:**

**It finally hits Bonnie what she has become, more mention of Matt, more in depth detail to Bonnie as a wolf, she officially meets Clay and Jeremy and more!**

**XXX**


End file.
